Demons Deal
by yaoixkiss
Summary: Mello is a high classed demon from his realm in the Underworld and can do anything he wants. However his interest turns to the human world and one mortal redhead in e blonde demon is willing to make a deal with this human. Whats the deal? and how do thing grow and change between them? Romance/supernatural M for later chapters


mello-

It was another boring, uneventful day; the blonde demon had pretty much nothing to do apart from visit other demon realms and the human world. His realm was pretty much as close to hell as it could be. The demons from his underworld did not need things like the death note, nor did they have any rules in their land, they could do pretty much what they wanted and saving someones like from a book certainly couldn't kill them. In fact there was only one to way to kill a demon from his world; being stabbed through the heart by an angels holy sword. But of course they didn't have to worry about anything like that as they never went to 'heaven' as just by being close to its aura would hurt so going near that place was a big no no.

Mello, the blond demon, was not stupid. He was in fact the second in line to the big throne of his realm, but as a high classed demon he had way too much time on his hands and as you can probably guess, in this hell there isn't much to do. Most of the other demons would play cards all day or of course be sexing it up with the demon mistresses. However if hell did something right it was their parties. Drugs,sex and alcohol in the air everywhere.

Of course the other 'lower class demons' would have to do the work. The lower class demons also looked different to the higher demons, they were different shapes, sizes colours and all ugly of course. Mello was the complete opposite he looked human, slender and tall with piercing blue eyes, long black fingernails, shoulder length hair and of course the teeth, razor sharp teeth, though being the demon he is he can change and shape shift.

Mello stood up frustrated as he was bored as, well hell. He walked over to the huge crystal globe in the middle of his realm, observing the people of earth. He found the humans interesting they could do things without having powers, they could entertain themselves with something called a computer and do nothing else but sit in front of that screen clicking at the plastic mouse to their side. Mello couldn't really understand what was so special about the picture box, of course he had never used one but how could that entertain someone?

Humas. Yes interesting creatures. However there is a catch to being human, they die and get taken to limbo. The blonde demon found it pathetically amusing how when people die humans would say "God needed them" teh, bitch the human died because it did I really doubt the old man would be selecting the life of humans to take away, besides humans were full of sins anyway. There was way too much temptation out there and even if they wound up in hell it wouldn't be so bad I suppose, unless you count the torture and the pained screams howling from other humans its fine.

Mello was hungry for a soul and fun, he had been observing a particular redhead who was a hacker for the mafia, he was a bit of a dumbass nearly getting himself in trouble or killed all the time. Mello grinned he knew this man would be interesting to him and was sure he'd be willing to take up a deal with him.

To get to the human world was quite easy, all you would have to do was place your finger on the place you wanted on the crystal globe and a black matrix like door would appear. Mello decided he wanted to relieve his boredom and pay this redheaded human a visit and discuss business. He placed his slender finger on the blown up picture of the gingers room and walked through the vortex door.

Mello had been to earth a few times to suck out some worthless soul and do demony type stuff, but for this particular man he would allow himself to make a deal. He appeared almost instantly in the hackers apartment in the living room. The blonde was behind the redhead as he was sat on the sofa clicking away on that mouse; he smirked and made himself invisible and sat next the man and made himself reappear. Mello sat there crossed legged waiting for the redhead to notice, the lights in the apartment were flickering because of his presence.

The man looked at Mello then looked at his computer again, only just taking in and realizing what he saw he looked back at the demon and let out a choked scream before flying backwards and falling off the sofa.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?!" He demanded with a shaken voice.

Mello knew this was going to be fun.

"Hell is right" he grinned showing his sharp teeth "Get up, i'd prefer a more formal introduction."

"Eh? what do you mean a 'more formal introduction'?! you just busted into my house, how on earth do I know you're not going to kill me or burgle me? how did you even get in here?"

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose. He clicked his fingers and the man was sat on the sofa with a horrified face.

"This is better, don't you think? And if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have even shown myself to you. Now i'm here to talk business, and I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"What do you mean? What kind of deal? And who are you anyway?" He said more calmly

"Ah yes! Of course let me introduce myself, my name is Mello second in line to the throne of the underworld realm" He stood up and bowed his head then lifting it only to show that his fringe cover his red eyes.

"So you're a masochist demon who's going to rip my soul from my body great." He said sarcastically

"Well yes pretty much, however as I said before i'm willing to make a deal with you. I have been observing you and you like to get yourself into shit sometimes."

The redhead opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mello  
"Now here is my deal. I will give you a life of security from the mafia and the other crap that would end up getting you killed in exchange for your soul when you pass."

The young mans face seemed drained of blood and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Dude don't worry seeing as your soul will be mine, you would belong to me and no harm would come to you in the underworld."

"So you're telling me that if I accept this deal I will be safe for this life and eternity because i'm yours?"

"Yep pretty much. Besides hell is hella fun" Mello smirked again showing his knife like teeth.

"Alright. If I am safe for the rest of my life and If I am safe in hell then I accept"

"Good! Now there is something else, you will need to sign my contract and you still haven't introduced yourself to me"

"Oh,My name is Matt... hey if you're a demon,how come you didn't know my name"

"Honey demons are pretty lazy. Now give me your arm."

"My arm? what for-AHH" Matt yelped as Mello sunk his dagger like teeth into his arm.

once Mello pulled away Matt quickly took his arm back to see that the teeth marks were healing.

"Da fuq was that for?!"

"Just sealing the contract"

"Right okay" He said before getting up and going to his fridge, which was covered in mario magnets.  
He opened the door and took out a monster energy drink before flopping back down on the sofa and popping the can lid inwards, taking a gulp of it before sighing.  
"What is that?" Mello asked as he had never seen anything like it.  
"Its an energy drink called monster... wanna try?" He asked holding out the long can to him.  
Mello blinked and took it. He examined the cans artwork before taking a sip, he felt his taste buds explode with all kind of weird tastes. He handed it back to the human.  
"Do you not have anything like this in hell?" Matt asked before taking another sip.  
"Nope, in all fairness us demons don't need to eat or drink as we are not alive, sure we get hungry but it nothing that a good old grey apple can't handle"  
"Grey appels? dude have you even tried a proper apple?"  
"Not personally , but I have heard from a shinigami that they taste fabulous"  
"Wanna try one?"  
"Meh maybe later" Mello said before standing up

"Seeing as i'm gonna be spending more time with you, I wanna look at other human things" He bent down and picked up Matts laptop.  
"For example I'd like to know why you humans are so obsessed with this bit of plastic"  
"Hey hey hey, careful with that it has all my data. And humans are so addicted to computers because it has wifi, games and lots of other stuff"  
"What does the wifi do?"  
"Well the wifi is just the internet connection. The internet is the addiction, it has all kind of weird and wonderful what the fucks. You can also go on this website that can give you information on anything. If in doubt Google is your friend" Matt explained the internet, it sounded weird nothing that a demon could wrap his head around of course.  
"So Mello, may I call you Mello? Fuck it i'm going to call you Mello as i'm spending the rest of frigging eternity with you. So what's the 'underworld' like?"  
The demon smirked "Wouldn't you prefer to wait and see?" Matt shook his head  
"Well there isn't just one underworld, there are quite a few realms. Mine being one of the closest to hell. If you live with the upper class demons like me, then life is pretty good, parties and shizz but if you're down in the howling pit of massacre, destruction and pain, dungeons well , thats kinda shit. Ugly ass demons down there. I don't mix with them i'm way too beautiful. Besides i'm second in line to the throne so they listen to me."  
"So... you're like a prince? Wow im hanging out with demonic royalty"  
" I like the sound off that" Mello smirked before the pair could talk about anything else Matts phone rang  
"Hallo?...yeah sure ... yep I'll be right there" And with that he hung up the phone  
"Sorry your highness I have to go" He said before picking up his jacket and keys  
"I'l see you later?"  
"You can count on it" Mello said liking his teeth and with that Matt was gone.

heyy guys im backk with a new story! I hope you guys like this one

please R&R 3 love ya all

disclaimer death note is not mine , only the plot :3


End file.
